


A Firm Hand

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Strap-Ons, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klingenberg needs a firmer touch when it comes to discipline. Hope, Abby, and Erin are provide that for her. Dom/Sub relationship. This was even a little much for me so be aware. ...Prompt: “Anon (Tumblr): Kling and any of the more physically built players (ie Abby, Hope, Alyssa, even Sincy or Erin). Smut. Strapons. (lowkey watersports??)”</p><p>WARNING: This is a dom/sub story. Not my thing, but I decided to stretch myself for the sake of the prompt. Please don’t read if that is not your thing because this is different from my usual stuff. Its definitely OCC and AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Firm Hand
> 
> Prompt: “Anon (Tumblr): Kling and any of the more physically built players (ie Abby, Hope, Alyssa, even Sincy or Erin). Smut. Strapons. (lowkey watersports??)”
> 
> Summary: Klingenberg needs a firmer touch when it comes to discipline. Hope, Abby, and Erin are provide that for her. Dom/Sub relationship. This was even a little much for me so be aware. 
> 
> WARNING: This is a dom/sub story. Not my thing, but I decided to stretch myself for the sake of the prompt. Please don’t read if that is not your thing because this is different from my usual stuff. Its definitely OCC and AU. Also I'm not that knowledgable on BDSM things so it might not be right for you pros.

 

The veterans had a way of dealing with an out of control player. It normally ended up with them tied up and being forced to watch Freaky Friday on repeat until they were tears. At least that was the standard practice in the beginning. Soon things became more modified. They had to be with the pressure of the World Cup coming up the following year. Each player had their own plan. Alex got a spanking. She only responded to corporal punishment when she got to acting like a brat. Ali did something with Ashlyn that no one really wanted to know about. Pressy had to watch sad Sarah McLachlan SPCA commercials. The girl was normally balling and apologizing by the second run. The longest run had been four full times around before she broke. Much to the veterans dislike, many of the younger players took bets on how long it would take Christen to crack with those things on repeat. 

Only one required a special touch, and it was a closely guarded secret between Abby, Hope, and Erin McLeod. It had not been in their plan to originally clue the Canadian goalie in on their more than unusual technique for dealing with the defender, but when Erin’s wife had called panicking yelling about an out of control Kling, they had no choice but to share their knowledge with their friend’s Dash teammates. Erin took care of things during league play, and Abby and Solo took care of things when the national team gathered. 

Meghan Klingenberg was normally in control, but every once in awhile she would mess up so bad it sent her into a depressing spiral of self-destruction. It was found out purely by accident that the shorter girl needed to submit to a dominant. Hope hadn’t meant to yell, and more than anything she hadn’t meant to slap the defender. Things had just gotten out of control. The moment Meghan slumped to the floor on her knees saying she would do whatever Mistress Solo wished, Hope knew something was off. 

She had told the girl, in an admittedly shaky voice, to stay there and she’d be back. The keeper had immediately dashed across the hall to the only person she’d thought would know what to do. Abby Wambach was unofficial leader of their group. Christie was also, but Hope really didn’t want to talk about this with her. It would just be too awkward. 

After a long very difficult explanation, Hope had finally gotten Abby to come back with her to her room. The forward, in all honesty, thought it was some sort of elaborate prank. Never would she had imagined Kling calling Hope, Mistress Solo. The girl had never even given them any indication of being that way, whatever that way was. Meghan had still been in the same position the keeper had left her in. Kneeling on the carpet, eyes downcast the defender didn’t even look up when they came in and didn’t speak until spoken to first by Hope. She completely ignored Abby’s question. It took a full five minutes before Hope had lost patience and yelled, “Just answer her fucking questions!”

That was all it took. Meghan took the keeper’s outburst as permission to respond to the older woman. “I apologize, Miss Abby. Mistress Solo had not given me permission to speak to you. I was not aware of your role.”

Before the forward could even respond, Hope was going off again. “Why is she  _ Miss Abby _ , and I’m  _ Mistress Solo. _ ” The keeper swore the girl was giving her premature greys with all the shit she had to deal with.

“I did not know if Miss Abby wished to be involved like you Mistress Solo. Give me the command, and I shall accept her dominance over me.” Kling’s eyes had not left the plush carpet of their hotel room. It was pissing Hope off to no end, and Abby was more confused than anything else.

“Fine I command you. Change her stupid name too. I don’t want to be the only one involved in this shit.” The keeper went over to her bag where she kept a bottle of liquor for celebration purposes. She was going to need a drink if this was going to continue the rest of the night. The conversation continued well into the morning. The two veterans finally got it out of the defender that she was what they would consider a submissive, and when Hope slapped her it had triggered her training from her ex-mistress. She had admitted to missing the life style. Abby, with an unwilling Hope, had agreed to provide that for their teammate if she promised this would fix the spiral she was in. Kling had only been dumped by her mistress a couple months ago, which explained the defenders recent behavior. After every important game she had played in her mistress would bring her in for a session. Not having them had really messed with her head. That was beginning of her light bdsm relationship with her teammates.

It had been several months and the World Cup was finally there. Knowing that they would be too tired to provide Kling the release she needed, her mistresses had agreed to have one big night where they all controlled the defender before the tournament started. Erin had even agreed. She didn’t want the US to lose because they weren’t at their best, and they sure as hell we're going to need Klingenberg for that. The Canadians had been working on their offense more and more. 

That was how they all ended up in the same room. Erin, Hope, and Abby with their submissive kneeling on the floor before them. The three wore their strap-ons that had been bought at the beginning of their misadventures into bdsm. Erin’s was red for her Canadian heritage. Hope’s was black, and Abby’s was ironically pink. The forward had been pissed when the thing had come in. She had sworn she had ordered the golden one, but her purchase history on Amazon proved otherwise. Now she was stuck with the hot pink plastic phallus. 

Abby took the lead, moving forward until she was only a few inches away from the kneeling girl. “What is your safe word, shorty?”

The older women had not been comfortable calling their teammate anything really sexual like ‘slave’ or ‘slut’. That just wasn’t them. Hope and Abby had settled on calling their friend into a scene by addressing her as ‘shorty’, and Erin followed their lead on everything from names to discipline. Ella had found it very funny all the equipment the Canadian goalkeeper had gotten in the mail from Abby and Hope. The girl thought it was ridiculous to need so much stuff just to have sex, though she’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy some of it when Erin used it on her. 

“Macaroons, Mistress Abby,” stated Meghan still looking at the ground. Her body hummed in anticipation. Her last session had been with the McLeods when she was doing league play with the Dash. That had been a little over a month ago. She needed the release that only her mistresses could give her. She had never had all three at once, and she just knew the experience was going to be glorious. 

Klingenberg’s safe word had been the word she used with her last mistress. Her favorite treat that she shared with her best friend Moe seemed just right. It was something she could never imagine accidentally saying during sex. The defender had only used the word twice. Once her ex-mistress had tried watersports with her, but it had been too much. The second time she used the word was with Hope who had got a little too into choking her. She liked a bit of breath play, but the goalie was a novice and hadn’t gotten her technique down at that point. The American keeper had gotten scared of doing anything with the smaller girl. It took three months before she went into session with her again this time very knowledge in every aspect of asphyxiation play. 

Abby moved forward until the tip of her pink phallus was against the girl’s lips. “Are you going to be a good shorty and suck your mistresses cock?”

The younger woman didn’t need any prompting. She reached forward with her lips, her mouth opened her tongue leading the chase for glory. It took no time at all for her mouth to envelope the cool silicone. Although it was an act of dominance, it still provided stimulation to Abby. Normally a woman would never use teeth in a blowjob, but when it came to lesbians it was different. Using teeth was often ok because it allowed Meghan to really push the base against the older woman’s clit with each tug.

The forward was dripping wet. She motioned for the other two mistresses to move around the submissive. Erin took the direction with eagerness as she got behind her Dash teammate ordering her to lift her hips into the air. The girl did as requested. Erin got on her knees behind the girl positioning her strap-on with the girl’s dripping center. “Fuck yourself for me, shorty.”

Slowly her body leaned into the invading object. Meghan allowed her body to take in the red phallus. Hope had gone to stand by Abby with the defender now alternating between sucky the two different silicone dicks. Kling was in bliss. She was submitting and that was all that mattered.

The night progressed until each of the women had had their turn on the smaller woman. The bodies of the spent women lay on one of the beds in the room in a pile of sweat and flesh. Kling had been taken care of that was all that mattered. They could all return to their normal lives tomorrow knowing that the defender would be ready for the World Cup. They all would be. 

* * *

 

**Leave your prompts[here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask)**

**I know I kind of coped out at the end but you get what you get on something that was such a stretch for me to write.**


End file.
